Homegrown
by CapeCodPhoenix
Summary: Beca and Chloe have been together for years, they've got the perfect country life, or so Beca thinks. What happens when Beca notices Chloe starting to become distant? Side Jaubrey
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a short story; 3 - 5 chapters. Inspired by "Homegrown" by Zac Brown Band.**

* * *

Beca was leaning on a pine tree looking out across her land. The neighbors thought it was a waste that with all the land she had, she didn't have a farm on it. Though Beca had to concede that the land was perfect for a farm, and Chloe would probably love living on a farm, neither she nor Chloe had the desire or time required to do all the work and upkeep involved. They did keep a small vegetable garden on the east side of the house.

Beca looked down at her watch. It was nearly five o'clock which meant that Aubrey would be here soon, all the kids in tow. She basked in the summer sun for a few more minutes before she got up and went back to the house.

Chloe was in the kitchen cooking the normal feast that they had at their house every Sunday night. Beca wrapped her arms around her wife.

"Hey baby," Beca said.

Chloe turned around to kiss her wife of twelve years.

"God, all these years and you still take my breath away," Beca said when they broke the kiss.

"You've already got me, Mitchell," Chloe said, "No need to kiss ass, now."

"Watch your language around the little one," Beca said. She slid down to her knees placing a tender kiss on Chloe's round belly. "Don't listen to your silly, mommy," Beca said to her unborn child. "When you find the love of your life, cherish them, never let them forget how important they are to you, how much you love them, how lucky you feel that you get to call them yours. I hope with all my heart that you find the person who makes you feel like your mommy makes me feel." Beca placed another small kiss on her wife's stomach before she stood up and took her lips in her own once more.

"Such a charmer," Chloe said.

"But I'm your charmer," Beca said.

Beca heard the front door open and the patter of footsteps through the front of the house.

"Momma! Mommy!"

Beca came out from behind the counter and squatted down as her kids ran into her arms.

Beca and Chloe had five beautiful children. Their oldest, Elizabeth, was ten years old. She had dirty blonde hair, which she refused to cut. She had Beca's navy blue eyes, which made sense as Beca had carried her. She was tall for her age, only a few inches shorter than Beca was. She'd been named after Aubrey, and ironically, she was almost exactly like Aubrey, except much more relaxed, and of course her eyes.

Hayley was seven years old, and the spitting image of her mother. Red hair, blue eyes, infectious smile. Her personality on the other hand was much more like Beca's. Quiet, observant, stubborn, creative.

Joseph and Quinn were five. Everyone had been surprised when Beca and Chloe had announced to their friends and family that Beca was carrying twins. Nobody knew how such a small person could manage them. Joseph was the older than his twin sister by seven minutes. They both had brown hair and Beca's navy blue eyes. They were both bubbly, bright and beautiful like Chloe with no sense of personal boundaries.

Keegan was the youngest at two years old. The toddler had red hair and blue eyes. He was by no means quiet, but he was shy around people he didn't know. He was a momma's boy through and through.

Aubrey entered the kitchen a few moments after the kids. She had her three year old daughter, Caitlyn on her hip, and her seven year old son, Justin followed behind, his eyes firmly glued to the game in his hands.

"Jesse's flight just got in," Aubrey said. "He says he's just going to run home and change before he comes over."

"Perfect," Chloe said. "He'll probably be here right around the time we sit down for dinner then."

"So how was your day with Aunt Aubrey?" Beca asked her kids. "Did you behave?"

Joey and Quinn exploded, telling Beca every little detail of everything they'd done that day. Beca smiled, listening to her kids talk so animatedly

It wasn't long before Beca's father, Warren, step-mother, Sheila, and fifteen year old half-sister Danielle showed up. They only lived a few towns over, so they came to dinner most Sundays.

The house wasn't big enough to seat everyone comfortably for dinner, so they had dinner outside most of the time. The house had originally been a four-bedroom farmhouse, but when Beca was pregnant with the twins, they added an addition to the house, which provided a new master bedroom and a playroom for the kids. With a sixth child on the way, they were working on finishing the basement with more bedrooms and another bathroom.

"Hey dad," Beca greeted her father.

"Hey, Bec," Warren said.

"It's good to see you, dad," Beca said.

"You saw me last week," Warren said.

"And I said the same thing last week," Beca said. "And the week before that, and the week before that."

"So are you going to tell me if I'm having another granddaughter or grandson?" Warren asked.

"Nope," Beca said, popping the 'p'. "You're going to have to wait just like everyone else."

Beca stood on the porch, watching everyone interact on the tables below, sipping her ice cold beer. Jesse had arrived five minutes earlier and went to the backyard to see his wife and kids. She was waiting for Chloe to come out of the house, and everyone else was waiting for the pair of them so they could start eating. The little ones in particular were starting to get crabby.

Chloe came out of the house, and wrapped her arms around her wife, perching her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca's head leaned slightly to rest against Chloe's. Beca felt an overwhelming sense of pure contentment in this moment. With Chloe's arms wrapped around her, and her family all together; she loved these moments, she lived for these moments.

Beca turned around to face her wife. She brushed a piece of hair out of Chloe's face, and pulled her wife in for a gentle kiss. She smiled at her wife as they broke, taking Chloe's hand in her own.

"Shall we?" Beca asked.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been almost two years since Chloe had given birth to their beautiful baby boy, Clayton. It's been a while since they've had a nice night out without the kids. Beca's dad and step-mother in conjunction with Jesse's parents had taken their kids on vacation for the weekend down to Disney World. Beca was nervous to have her kids so far away, especially Clayton, but she knew they were in good hands.

It's Friday night. Beca normally works Friday nights, but she took that night off so she could enjoy a night with her friends without having to worry so much about the kids. Beca and Chloe walk hand-in-hand to Aubrey and Jesse's house. It's just down the road on the other side of the street, so it isn't far, but it's just so nice out, and the stars are shining bright, along with the nearly full moon.

They don't bother going to the front door. They know everyone's out back. The yard went down to the river. There's a fire going in the pit Beca had helped Jesse put together three years ago. There's a few lawn chairs around the fire. Beca and Chloe are the last to arrive.

Fat Amy has graced them with their presence, surprisingly sans her flavor of the week this time. Stacie was in town visiting, so she joined them as well. Cynthia Rose and Denise were there as well. They only lived a few blocks away, but they were normally so busy that they missed the rare times they had adult only get togethers.

Chloe settled into the last empty chair, pulling Beca into her lap. Chloe wraps her arms around Beca's waist, and Beca in turn wraps hers arm around Chloe's shoulders. Beca uses her free hand to take the bottle of whiskey that Jesse offered her. She took a long swig before passing it to Chloe, who did the same before passing it on.

Beca felt that sense of contentment again. Sitting around the fire on the riverside with her best friends. It was another one of the moments that Beca lived for.

It was on the third pass through of the whiskey that Beca noticed that Aubrey passed it straight to Jesse without taking a swig. When she did it again, Beca decided to say something.

"Bree?" Beca asked as she passed the whiskey to her wife.

"Yeah?" Aubrey said.

"Are you…?" Beca asked. She knew she didn't need to vocalize the actual question. The full blown grin that appeared on Aubrey's face answered her question.

"Don't worry," Beca said. "I won't tell anyone."

"Liar," Aubrey said.

"Chloe doesn't count," Beca said. "She's my wife."

"Baby?" Chloe said.

"I'll tell you when we get home," Beca said. Her response pacified her wife for the moment.

"I don't know how you guys went from hating each other, to this," Cynthia Rose said, gesturing to the silent understanding between Beca and Aubrey.

"We never hated each other," Aubrey said.

Beca smirked. "Yeah, and I still piss her off to no end," she said.

Aubrey glared playfully at Beca.

"I guess we made peace with each other around when she handed over the pitch pipe, freshman year," Beca said.

"Oh no," Aubrey said. "I was so pissed off at you when I saw you kissing Jesse at the ICCAs."

"Oh God," Jesse said. "Don't remind me."

"Was that because Chloe was in love with me or because you were in love with Jesse?" Beca said. Her eyebrows raised in silent challenge.

"Or that awful oath?" Stacie added.

Aubrey groaned.

"In all honesty," Beca said, "It just kinda happened. When all you want is for your spouse to be happy, you kind of have to get along with their best friend. Aubrey is Chloe's best friend."

"And Beca is Jesse's," Aubrey said.

"I'm just saying," Cynthia Rose said, "I never would have bet that things would end up this way back then."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked. Beca smiled at Chloe. She loved her wife with everything she had.

"I don't know," Cynthia Rose said. "I guess when I thought about the future, I figured Beca would be in LA rocking the world as a music producer. I mean, who knew Jesse would make it but Beca wouldn't?"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Beca said. "I was dead set on going to LA when I got to Barden."

"Come on, shortstack," Amy said. "What changed?"

Beca just shrugged. She couldn't exactly pinpoint why she never ended up in LA.

The conversation turned to Jesse and how he was doing, what he was working on, and then to the upcoming reunion which, as it turned out, only Fat Amy was planning on attending. An hour later and Denise was finishing her story about the first time she'd encountered Cynthia Rose's parents since they'd rekindled their romance.

"Speaking of," Fat Amy said. "Do you remember the first time Chloe came back to visit?"

"Oh my God, that was an interesting weekend," Jesse said.

"Shut up," Beca said.

"But you were so awkward!" Jesse said.

"Do you remember Olivia?" Beca said.

"Of course," Jesse said.

"Well imagine sitting between her and Aubrey when you were dating Olivia," Beca said.

"Point taken," Jesse said.

"That weekend was torture for me," Beca said. She turned to face Chloe. With her eyes locked on Chloe's she said, "But I wouldn't change it for the world, because if it hadn't happened, I wouldn't be sitting here with you right now, and that would be a tragedy."

Chloe smiled and kissed her wife gently.

"Aww that's so sweet," Stacie said.

"So what happened that weekend?" Aubrey asked.

"Chloe showed up to hood night," Jesse said. "I remember talking to Beca and Leah and seeing Chloe over Beca's shoulder. Chloe came up to say hi, and Beca was so awkward. Chloe reduced her to a stuttering mess! And Leah was glaring daggers at Beca."

"Yeah well she may or may not have been standing next to me when I saw Chloe across the quad…and I may or may not have fainted…"

"You fainted?" Chloe said.

"Well I mean, we hadn't heard from you in years and suddenly you were right there. You didn't see me. My heart was beating wildly out of my chest, and it wasn't from my girlfriend standing next to me. I guess it must have overloaded my senses because the next thing I know I'm in the fucking hospital with Leah looking worriedly over at me."

"Whatever happened to her?" Fat Amy asked.

"I broke up with her when she told me to forget about my dreams of going to LA and to run away to Iowa with her," Beca said. "It was three days after Chloe left. She clearly had no respect for me if she was going to tell me to forget about my dreams. Also what the fuck is in Iowa?"

Jesse laughed. "Dude she was dogging me for days asking me how to get you back," he said.

"Whatever," Beca said. "New topic? Please?"

"What happened to Lilly?" Chloe asked suddenly.

"Last time I heard from her was at her wedding," Beca said. "It was beautiful, but she and Donald went off the grid. I don't think anyone's heard from them since."

"I'm not sure I want to know what they're up to," Aubrey said. "She always said disturbing things whenever I could manage to hear what she was saying."

"Remember Benji's wedding?" Jesse said.

"Yeah, who would've thought Benji would be the one to have a shotgun wedding?" Stacie said.

"He's cool," Beca said, "and he's happy. Leave him alone."

"Remember when Beca thought she was a badass?" Aubrey said.

"Hey, I am a badass," Beca said. "Was then, am now."

"Of course you are," Chloe said to placate her wife. "Now will you all please stop picking on my badass wife?"

* * *

**What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Beca had noticed Chloe being distant. She had tried to talk to her wife, but her wife had always insisted that she was fine, and there was nothing to be worried about. Beca had argued that something was clearly bothering Chloe, because she was sure that there was something, but after several times of Chloe insisting that she was fine and nothing was bothering her, Beca would drop it for the time being. They would both sing Clay to sleep, like they've done pretty much since he was born, they'd sing Keegan to sleep as well. They would read stories to Joey and Quinn. And kiss all their children goodnight, since Hales and Lizzie proclaimed they were too old to need bedtime stories or lullabies.

But Beca had noticed the subtle changes. Chloe didn't cuddle with her anymore. She only pecked her on the cheek when they parted. She only made it to their lunches maybe once a week. She didn't ask how Beca's day was, even though Beca still asked how Chloe's was. Chloe didn't sing and dance in the kitchen when Beca was cooking, in fact she seemed to keep as much distance between them as possible. But every time Beca had confronted Chloe about it, it was always the same. She was fine, they were fine, nothing was wrong.

So that's why Beca was completely caught off guard when some random had shown up at the end of her lunch (which Chloe was once again conspicuously absent from) and served her divorce papers. To say that she was upset and confused was an understatement.

She wanted to go find Chloe and confront her about this. Beca was sure that whatever it was, they could work it out. She loves Chloe and she loves all their kids, and she's certain Chloe feels the same way, so they could get past whatever hurdle they were in the middle of. So she wanted to find Chloe, but she had a class to teach and so she reluctantly put off going to Chloe's classroom.

The next period was her free period, so she found herself in front of the door to Chloe's classroom. She'd never pulled her wife from her class before, but she just couldn't wait. She didn't know what had happened that prompted this. Chloe had never said anything about being unhappy, and Beca would do anything to make her wife happy.

With a deep breathe, Beca opened the door.

"Excuse me Mrs. Mitchell," Beca said. She hated being formal and professional with her wife, but they were in their place of work, and it was important that they do so. "Could I borrow you for a moment."

Beca could see the hesitance in Chloe's eyes, but she had acquiesced nonetheless.

"Okay class, take out your workbooks and work on the chapter seven exercises. I'll be right back," Chloe said to her students.

"What?" Chloe said once the door had shut.

Beca took the divorce papers from her pocket and hands them to Chloe. "What is this?" she said. She didn't even notice the tears welling in her eyes.

Chloe looked down. Beca thought she saw guilt flashing through Chloe's eyes, but when Chloe's hard baby blue eyes looked back at her and she said, "I want a divorce." Beca was sure she must have been mistaken.

"But why?" Beca said. "Was it something I did, something I forgot? Whatever it is, I want to fix it. I don't want to lose you. I love you."

Beca saw the tears running down Chloe's face, and so when Chloe responded with a hard "I don't love you anymore" Beca knew she was lying.

"Chloe, please," Beca said. "Baby, don't do this."

Chloe was still crying, but trying desperately not to. Beca could see the resolve in her wife's eyes though.

"It's over," Chloe said. She wiped the tears from her eyes and composed herself. "I'm sorry," she whispered before she went back to her class.

Beca only had one more class before school let out. Instead she went to the principal and asked if she could leave early. The principal had taken one look at her disheveled state and agreed. He'd asked if Chloe needed to leave as well, but Beca had made sure he knew that she would be okay to go the rest of the day.

Beca went to the only place she could think of. Her best friend's house. Since Jesse mostly worked from home, with the exception of when he had to go out of town, she knew he would be home. Add into the fact that he looked after the kids while she and Chloe and Aubrey were at work.

Beca didn't bother knocking. It was an unspoken agreement that the four of them just let themselves in to their houses.

With Beca's luck, the first person she ran into was her son Keegan. He had just turned five and had perfected Chloe's near perfect puppy dog pout. She was his favorite person in the world.

"Momma!" Keegan yelled. He ran up to her and jumped into her arms.

"Hey buddy," Beca said as she caught him. "How are you? Are you being good for Uncle Jesse?"

She smiled at her son through her tears, even though simply looking at him reminded her of the reason she was there in tears in the first place.

"I'm always good," Keegan said. "But momma, why you crying? Y okay?"

"That's my boy," Beca said. She ruffled his hair. "Momma just got some bad news, but don't you worry about me Buddy, before you know it I'll be right as rain."

Keegan beamed up at Beca. "I love you Momma," he said. "I'm sorry 'bout your news."

"Thanks Buddy," Beca said. "I love you, too. More than you'll ever know."

Beca carried Keegan into the kitchen. She spotted Jesse at the island in the kitchen, his laptop in front of him. He had headphones on, but left one ear uncovered so he could still hear the kids.

Clay was asleep on the couch, and Caity was sitting next to him watching cartoons.

"Hey, Bud," Beca said as she put her son back on the ground. "Why don't you go watch some tv with Caity. I need to talk to your Uncle Jesse for a minute."

Keegan did as he was told, but not before kissing Beca on the cheek.

"Jess?" Beca said as she approached him.

Jesse looked up. "Holy – What happened to you, Becs?"he said. "And why are you so early?"

Beca's eyes welled up again. "She wants a divorce, Jess," she said. "I knew something was off, but I thought we were okay. I don't know what happened, Jess. I love her, I don't want to lose her."

Beca was crying on Jesse's shoulder now. Keegan and Caity had looked at her, but they'd smartly decided that now wasn't a good time to interrupt the adults.

"Oh Becs," Jesse said. "I'm sure you can work it out. You guys are perfect for each other, and you have a wonderful family."

"I know," Beca said.

"Did you talk to her?" Jesse said.

Beca nodded. "She said – She said she doesn't love me anymore," Beca said. "I don't believe her. I _can't_ believe her. If that were true, Jess… I just can't."

"I'm sure that can't be it," Jesse said. "She's always looked at you as if you're the only one she sees."

"You don't think there's someone else, do you?" Beca said. She can't remember a time she's been this insecure since she got married. Sure, when she'd been younger there had been tons of times she'd been insecure. In fact there had been years when that's all she had been. But since she'd been with Chloe, she'd been solid.

"I don't know," Jesse said. "I really don't know what's going through her mind."

"I can't be them," Beca said. "I _can't_."

"You're not going to be," Jesse said. "Even if, God forbid, you and Chloe can't resolve whatever this is, and the divorce goes through, you won't ever be them. Neither you nor Chloe will ever love your kids less. You'll have the whole joint custody, battling over who gets the kids on what days because you'll both want to spend all your time with them."

"I don't want to battle with her," Beca said. "I just want us to be a family. I want everybody to be happy. I don't want my kids to think that I don't love them, or that I don't love their mother. I don't want to be restricted from seeing my kids on certain days. I want to come home to my wife and kids, and cook dinner for them and play with them, tuck them in, kiss them goodnight and then go to sleep with my wife's arms around me, or my arms around my wife."

"It's going to be okay," Jesse said. "I'll talk to Aubrey. Maybe she can talk some sense into Chloe. Or at least figure out what's going on in her head."

"Thanks, J," Beca said. "I love you."

"Love you too, B."

"I'm just gonna take Clay and Keegan home now," Beca said. "I think time with my babies will do me some good."

"That's a good idea," Jesse said. "And Becs, I'm here for you. Always."

* * *

**Don't hate me! It's not over yet! **

**What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Beca and Chloe had been arguing for weeks now, and Beca was tired. Not just of the arguing, she was tired in general. Beca had been banished from their bed, and was forced to sleep on the couch, not that she got much sleep anyway. She had been too tired and depressed to bother with her make-up, so everyone noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She was tired of trying to explain why she looked like shit every day. She was tired of the looks on her children's faces when she and Chloe argued. She was just allover tired.

She wasn't ready to give up though. And so it happened that she hatched a plan with Aubrey and Jesse who were also tired of listening to the pair. Not that they minded; they were after all their best friends, but even best friends have a limit on how much they can take before they have to take charge.

"You need to talk to her," Aubrey had said. Beca tried to argue that she'd been trying to talk to Chloe for weeks now. "No," Aubrey had said. "You need to have an honest to God conversation with her, not a screaming match. Jesse has the younger kids, and I'm picking up all the older kids and we're going to have some fun. Call me when you two have sorted out your shit."

It was Jesse, ironically, who had told Beca what Chloe had said to Aubrey.

Beca had seen them all off, promising her kids and her best friends that everything was going to be okay, and that she would sort things out with Chloe. They wouldn't tell her where they were taking the kids, but then, Beca figured, that was the point.

Beca went home, smiling when she heard Chloe singing. She found Chloe in the kitchen, she was just starting to cook.

"We need to talk," Beca said.

"Not now," Chloe said. "I've got to cook dinner and Clay needs –"

"No," Beca said. "Aubrey and Jesse have kidnapped our children until we, as Aubrey so eloquently put it 'stop traumatizing your children and sort your shit out.' So we are going to talk now. I'm tired of arguing and we have yet to have a real conversation about all of this and how it's affecting us and the kids. And I don't know about you, but I want my kids back, and I'm sure Aubrey won't let them come home until we agree on something."

"You let them kidnap our kids!" Chloe yelled.

"Jesus Christ Chloe!" Beca said. "That's all you got out of that."

"You let them _kidnap_ our children!"

"It's our _best friends_," Beca said. "Our children are safe, we leave them with Aubrey and Jesse while we're working or when we have date nights, they are fine. And you know that, too. Now you're just looking for reason to argue."

"I am not!" Chloe argued.

Beca sighed. This was going nowhere fast.

"Okay, look. I've always been better at expressing my feelings through songs, and you know that, so I've got a song to sing, and it's how I feel, so will you please just, listen?" Beca asked.

Chloe softened. "Okay," she said gently.

Beca went and grabbed one of her guitars. She had several these days, but she had grabbed the old acoustic guitar that Chloe had given her for her birthday the first year they were together. She hadn't actually played that guitar in several years, but this was the only one she would use for this. If she could only keep one guitar, it would be this one.

She sat down on one end of the couch, and Chloe sat on the other end. It took a few minutes to tune the guitar, but when it was ready to go, Beca took a deep breath and began playing.

"_I got a piece of land, out in the countryside. Lay back and smell the sun; warm up the Georgia pine. Feels so good to be taking it easy. Why would I ever leave? 'Cause I know I got some good friends that live down the street, got a good looking woman with her arms 'round me. Here in a small town where it feels like home I got everything I need and nothing that I don't. Homegrown, Homegrown."_

Beca noticed Chloe had begun silently crying. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad sign.

"_We got a fire going down by the riverside, sip whiskey out the bottle, livin' like we'll never die. Come on and stay a while if you don't believe me. Why would I ever leave? 'Cause I know I got some good friends that live down the street, got a good looking woman with her arms 'round me. Here in a small town where it feels like home I got everything I need and nothing that I don't. Homegrown, Homegrown. Homegrown, Homegrown."_

Beca's mind was reeling, trying to figure out what Chloe was thinking. She idly wondered if she should have sang a song that expressed how she was feeling now. Like the rug had been pulled from underneath her. Like the earth had swallowed her whole. Like her whole world had been turned upside down.

"_I got some good friends that live down the street, got a good looking woman with her arms 'round me. Here in a small town where it feels like home I got everything I need. Homegrown. And nothing that I don't. Homegrown. Everything I need. Homegrown. And nothing that I don't. Homegrown. It's the weight that you carry from the things you think you want. It's the weight that you carry from the things you want. It's the weight that you carry from the things you think you want. It's the weight that you carry from the things you think you want. I got everything I need, nothing that I don't. Everything I need, nothing that I don't. Everything I need, nothing that I don't. Everything I need, and nothing that I don't."_

Beca looked at Chloe. She was still unsure where Chloe stood with her.

"That's how I've felt living my life with you Chloe. My life with you, with our family, it's everything I need."

Chloe sniffled.

"Aubrey told you," she said.

"No," Beca said. "Aubrey refused to, but Jesse told me when Aubrey wasn't listening."

"So much for the best friend code," Chloe huffed weakly.

"I don't understand why you didn't just talk to me, Chlo –" Beca said. "I know I'm not the best with talking about feelings and stuff, but I've gotten better. We've always been able to talk to each other and figure things out, so I don't understand why you just shut me out."

"I don't know," Chloe said. "I guess I just thought that if you thought I didn't want you, you'd find the courage to follow your dreams."

Beca groaned into her hands. "There are so many things wrong with that," she said. She looked up and locked eyes with Chloe.

"First of all, it's not my dream anymore. It was at one point, but it's not anymore. Futhermore, even if it was still my dream, I still wouldn't leave. I couldn't leave you, regardless of whether or not you wanted me, and I couldn't leave our kids. If it was something I still wanted, I would have talked to you, and we would have discussed whether or not we wanted to move and if it would work for all of us. But baby, I've been living my dream with you for years now."

"I just thought I was holding you back," Chloe said.

"You could never hold me back, Chloe. Sure at one point I wanted to be a famous music producer in LA. I wanted to change lives through music, but I do that here. I show kids the power and the magic and the beauty of music, and it helps them. I've got an amazing beautiful wife, and the best kids. My best friends are just up the road. Life for me couldn't get any better. This is exactly where I want to be. If I wasn't happy, I would tell you."

"But," Chloe started.

"No," Beca said. "You have always been the one to lift me up. You got past all my walls when no one else could. You believed in me when no one else did. You helped me when no one else would. You loved me when I thought there was nothing in me to love. You saw me when everyone else saw my eyeliner and my piercings and tattoos. You are everything to me, don't you know that by now?"

"I'm sorry," Chloe said. She was openly sobbing now. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Beca said. "Just talk to me. Tell me what's going on in the pretty head of yours."

Chloe said nothing. Her eyes were still trained on the floor.

"Chloe, we've been happily married for nearly fifteen years. Or at least I thought we were happy. Were you unhappy?"

Chloe shook her head. Beca sighed in relief.

"So we've been happily married for nearly fifteen years, do you really want to end that? Are we really over?" Beca asked. Her voice got smaller as she went on. Her voice was just a whisper when she said, "Are you really going to leave me?"

Chloe's big baby blue eyes met Beca's navy blue ones. Both eyes were now filled with tears, but Beca could see everything she needed to know in Chloe's eyes.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**This is the last chapter. Only the Epilogue left.**


	5. Epilogue

**Five years later**

* * *

"Come on guys," Beca said as she ushered her six children into the car with her. She had spent the whole day with her kids, doing all sorts of things so that there was at least one thing that each of her kids had an interest in. She had let the kids play in the park a little longer than she had planned. "Your mother's going to kill me if we're late. Worse, you're Aunt Aubrey's going to kill me."

The younger kids chuckled while Elizabeth and Hayley rolled their eyes.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" Clay asked. Clay had turned into a carbon copy of his older brother Keegan. They looked almost exactly the same, were both loud and excited like Chloe, but still shy around unfamiliar people. And they both were Momma's boys' through and through. Funnily enough, they were the two of her children that butted heads most often.

"I need to help Uncle Jesse with one of his work projects," Beca told her youngest. "But don't worry, Buddy, I'll see you soon. I promise."

"Justin says Aunt Aubrey's pacing," Hayley said. "Might want to drive fast, Ma."

"I will do no such thing," Beca said.

"I don't know why," Elizabeth said. "I've seen you driving around town like a maniac."

"Yeah, well not when I have precious cargo," Beca said.

"You don't even have any of your favorite things in the car, Ma," Joey said.

"That's not true," Beca said.

"Oh yeah?" Joey said. "Name one 'precious' thing in the car."

"Joseph Michael Mitchell," Beca said.

"What did I do?" Joey said.

"Nothing," Beca said.

"So name something," Hayley said.

"Hayley Anastasia Mitchell," Beca said.

"What!" Hayley said.

"Nothing," Beca said.

"Ma, seriously, what's in the car that's so important?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth Rae Mitchell," Beca said. She smirked at her children. None of them had seemed to catch on to what she was saying.

"Jesus Fuck," Elizabeth said. "I give up."

"Elizabeth Rae Mitchell!" Beca said. Beca's eyes had narrowed, and her tone became sharp and cutting. You watch your mouth young lady!"

"Sorry ma," Elizabeth said. "I just don't get why you won't tell us."

"You guys are stupid," Keegan said.

"Keegan Andrew Mitchell!" Beca said. "We don't call _anybody_ stupid. Do you understand me? Now apologize to your brothers and sisters."

"Sorry ma," Keegan groaned. "But they keep getting mad at you for answering their questions."

"That's sweet," Beca said. She smiled at him through the rearview mirror. "But that's no excuse. Apologize."

Keegan groaned. "I'm sorry for calling you guys stupid."

"Good boy," Beca said. "We're almost there. Remember, straight in the house. Mom and Aunt Aubrey are waiting for you guys. And don't say a word to your mother."

"Yeah ma," Elizabeth said. "We know."

Beca stopped the car in front of the house. "Alright everybody out," Beca said. The older kids jumped out of the car, and ambled toward the front door. Keegan and Clay didn't move. "Come on, guys," Beca said. "Your mom's already mad at me, she's really excited for this trip."

"Why aren't you coming with us?" Clay asked again.

"I told you, buddy. I'm helping Uncle Jesse with some work projects. He's staying here, too," Beca said.

"But – " Keegan started.

"I will see you guys at 4 o'clock on Saturday," Beca said.

Keegan and Clay lit up. "Promise?" they asked.

"I promise," Beca said. "Now run inside. Mom's waiting for you, and Uncle Jesse is waiting for me.

Beca smiled. She could hear her little ones running towards her. They couldn't see her, but she knew they knew where she was.

Beca was wearing black skinny jeans, a white cotton button down with an open collar, and a black vest. She had her hair down, waving past her shoulders. She looked towards the door, waiting for it to open.

"Quinn, Joey, slow down," Beca heard Chloe say.

"Mom," Elizabeth said. "Hurry up, we're already late."

Footsteps got louder and Beca knew they were seconds away from opening the door.

Three. Two. One.

Chloe gasped.

Beca looked up. Chloe was wearing a baby blue sundress. Her red hair was vibrant, and Beca fell in love all over again.

"Happy anniversary," Beca said.

Chloe was crying.

"I hope you didn't think I would ever forget one of the best days of my life," Beca said.

"I thought you and Jesse had to stay home and work?" Chloe said.

"I may have told a little white lie so I could surprise you," Beca said.

Chloe flung herself into Beca's arms.

"I love you so much," Chloe said.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know," Beca said.

It only took a minute or so before Beca could feel a tugging on her shirt. She looked down and smiled at her baby boy.

"Hey Buddy," Beca said. She picked him up and put her arm around Chloe so that Clay was in the middle.

Moments later Keegan was standing by her side. Joey appeared on the other side of Chloe, Quinn between them and just in front of Clay. Hayley was behind Keegan and Elizabeth behind Joey.

In a matter of seconds there was a flash as Jesse took a picture of the family.

"So," Beca said. "We're all here today because I thought we could renew our vows here. The megawatt smile that adorned her wife's face told Beca she'd done the right thing.

And so about an hour later, Beca and Chloe were face to face in front of some minister with all their children, Jesse, Aubrey and their children.

"I never really believed in love until I met you," Beca said. "The only thing I loved was music. The love I have for you was, even in the beginning, more potent, more true, just so much more than my love for music ever was or ever will be. And since the day we met at the activities fair my love for you has only grown, and I know it will continue to grow indefinitely because even in death, I will never stop falling in love with you every single day. You are my soul mate, my best friend, my better half. You are a fantastic mother to our six beautiful children and the best teacher a kid could ask for. You pulled a miserable rebellious reluctant college freshman out into the world and you made me believe in things I had always been adamant didn't really exist. Things like love, and friendship, family and faith. You turned me into a better person just by loving me. I thank God every day for sending me an angel, even if she did come bursting into my shower." Beca winked at Chloe. Chloe, Aubrey and Jesse chuckled at the memory. "I vow to love you forever, through anything and everything we may face. I vow to be faithful and loyal to you. I vow to always talk to you even when I don't really know what I'm saying. I vow to hold you in my arms when you cry. I vow to watch movies with you even though I don't like them. I vow to support you through every endeavor you make. I vow to spend every day trying to make you feel the way you make me feel."

"It's not fair that you've had a long time to work on your perfect vows and I only just found out I needed vows an hour ago," Chloe said. She pouted at her wife, but smiled when Beca's eyes softened and her smiled widened. "From the first second I saw you, I was drawn to you. I wasn't quite sure why at the moment, but I knew I wanted to know you. And your voice, God, your voice does things to me. The very first time I heard you sing, well, you know what happened. It wasn't long at all before I realized I was falling for you. The second time I came back to visit Barden, to visit you, I just wanted to get our friendship back to where it had been when we were both there, but then you asked me out and I was overjoyed at the prospect that my feelings might be reciprocated. I've spent all my time doing whatever I can to make you happy and I vow to continue doing that forever. I vow to love you through the good times and the bad times, to show you how much I appreciate you every day. I vow to hold you in my arms every night and kiss you good morning every morning. I vow to be faithful to you. I vow to always talk to you about what's on my mind. I vow to protect you as you have always protected me. I vow to never take you for granted. You've given me your heart and your trust and your love and I vow to never let anything break those."

"Way to show me up at the last second," Beca whispered. Tears were now flowing down their faces, both of them glad they decided to forgo makeup today.

They sealed their vows with a kiss as their family cheered behind them.

The second Jesse took his hand off Clay's shoulder, he shot out and launched himself at his parents. Beca grunted as Clay jumped and she caught him in her arms.

Beca kissed her wife on the cheek. "Happy twentieth anniversary, love," she said.

"Best anniversary ever," Chloe said.

* * *

**The end. What do you think?**


End file.
